Mi Tierra
by NebbiaNebel
Summary: Esta es la tierra, nuestra tierra, llena de cultura y diversidad espero honrarla como ustedes lo hicieron...  esta historia es con OC's México del Norte y México del Sur ambos parte del grupo Latino Axis Power Hetalia, basando en un dibujo de los dos Méx


_Axis Power Hetalia_ no es mi propiedad esta pertenece a **Hidekazu Himaruya**

Todo texto dentro de "-" son movimientos ejemplo: - tomo su mano-

Texto en cursiva es tercera persona o narrador ejemplo _aquí habla en narrador alguien en tercera persona_

Texto en cursiva dentro de " " son pensamientos ejemplo: no…" _claro si_"

…...000oooo000….0000oooo0000…..000oooo000…

_Mi tierra, tierra de diversidad__, miles de culturas, miles de leyendas y mitos._

_Lloramos, reímos, cantamos, bailamos, peleamos en esta tierra pero más que nada la amamos como nunca._

_Mi pueblo con su inocencia del alma, la cual nunca perderá, su optimismo aunque sea en la peores situaciones siempre lo mantiene, su terquedad aunque no lo negare y me da risa decirlo es una de sus características más habituales, su valentía por defender su opinión y derecho, la forma en que de muestra lo bravo que es otra cosa que aprecio de mi pueblo y de mi tierra._

_Miles de leyendas y mitos corren por mí, miles de historias se han desarrollado aquí._

_Llen__a de color, diversidad, de vida esta es mi tierra, mi pueblo esto somos nosotros._

- ooo000ooo - ooo000ooo - ooo000ooo - ooo000ooo-

**?:** Hermano, ¿qué haces?

**¿?:** Oh... María – voltea a verla – nada. –voltea al cielo –

**María****:** ¿Nada?, Yo te veo viendo mucho a la luna, ¿qué sucede Memo?

**Guillermo:** -suspira- no es nada, es que solo estaba pensando – esconde una nota –

**María****:** - ve a Guillermo esconder algo- seguro – se sienta a su lado- para que este aquí sentado en techo de la casa viendo a la luna es que algo sucede.

**Guillermo:** - suspira- no se te pasa nada verdad – ve a su hermana – toma – le tiende el papel que quería ocultar –

**María****:** - toma el papel y lo lee- ¿y esto memo? – ve confusa a su hermano.

**Guillermo**: es que estuve pensando que diría la abuela maya y el abuelo azteca – pone cara triste – si nos vieran ahora

**María****:** - se entristece – La abuela y el abuelo- suspira- estaría orgullosos de nosotros por seguir como somos – voltea a ver a Guillermo – adema esta nota que es, ¿de qué hablas con ella?

**Guillermo:** hablo de nosotros, del pueblo, de nuestra tierra – entierra su cara entre sus piernas – es que… ya se acerca nuestro cumpleaños y me sentí nostálgico.

**María****:** lo sé, - pone su mano en el hombro derecho de Guillermo- yo también, hay veces que extraño a la abuela y más cuando hago chocolate, pero nos tenemos tu y yo y nos hacemos compañía hermano.

**Guillermo****:** - ve a su hermana y sonríe- lo sé hermana, pero hay veces que quiero recordarlo y no puedo es borroso, siento que he perdido parte de mi.

**María****:** lo sé, yo también pero mientras recordemos de donde provenimos y recordemos quienes somos siempre podremos salir adelante y estamos para apoyarnos – le sonríe a Guillermo-

**Guillermo:** lo sé, hermana – abraza a maría- gracias y voltea hacia la luna- espero que la abuela y el abuelo siempre nos protejan y cuiden.

**María****:** -sorprendida por el abrazo y algo sonrojada-s-si… ellos siempre lo hace y más que nada nos amaron y créeme que esta nota le gustara.

**Guillermo:** espero – ve a maría- gracias fea – le besa la frente – y se recuesta en sus piernas –gracias.

**María****:** - sonrojada por el beso- d-de nada, ¡hey, como que fea!

**Guillermo:** he he, sabes que bromeo mi feíta, sabes que te quiero solo deje estar un momento así contigo viendo la luna.

**María:** - sonríe- está bien – le pega en la frente con un dedo y ríe – está bien, feo.

**Guillermo:** - finge enojo - hey, no se vale – cierra los ojos – gracias – sonríe y abre los ojos y ve la luna –

**María****:** de nada – ve a luna mientras le acaricia el pelo a Guillermo –

_En ese momento sopla una leve ráfaga de viento llevándose la nota lejos._

**María****:** la nota – sorprendida-

**Guillermo:** déjala- sonríe- se la han llevado a la abuela y al abuelo

**María****:** si – sonríe- ¿quieres que prepare chocolate?

**Guillermo:** me encantaría- voltea a ver a maría- pero quedemos uno momentos mas así, ¿quieres?

**María:** -sonríe- claro, por cierto hermano, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro como se lo prometimos a los abuelos.

**Guillermo: **siempre

_Mientras __observaba a la luna, su nota volaba convirtiéndose en polvo hasta llegar a manos de sus abuelos, donde ellos los observaban desde un punto indefinido en las alturas, pidiendo por ellos y sus hermanos a los cuales seguirán amando hasta la eternidad._

María Guadalupe Gonzales Rodríguez representa al sur de México

José Guillermo González Rodríguez representa la parte norte de México

Basándome en el anime Axis Power Hetalia APH, pero en la versión latino de lo que sería nuestro estado. Me inspire en una imagen que vi del grupo APH Latino donde mostraba a dos México una mujer y un nombre al igual que a los demás países de la latino América después de que España llegara y los conquistara que lindo todos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo me base en el dibujo que encontré y los nombres me base en que aquí en México son los más comunes así como los apellidos así que por eso los llame así.. Aunque no sé si esos son los nombres que les abra puesto su creador, perdón por eso si es que ofendí a alguien, no es mi intensión.

Los personajes de México solo me base en una imagen no son míos son de todos.

Al ser mexicana y acercándose el bicentenario de la revolución se me hizo que sería bonito crear una pequeña historia con ellos.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, burlas o quejas, con gusto las leeré y perdón por las faltas de ortografía


End file.
